Dazzling Blue Eyes
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Tails realizes just how much he has and holds secret feelings for the Monarch to be of Old Mobotropolis but does the Prince feel the same way for the young two-tailed Freedom Fighter and Inventor? ONESHOT/Yaoi.
1. Dazzling Blue Eyes Intro and Chap 1

Good Morning everyone, and Happy Weekend To All! Thank you for reading my last story Betrayal you are very nice readers and the best reviewers ever! :) and now, get ready for a brand new one! Called Dazzling Blue Eyes! which is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction about none other than Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox and Prince Elias Acorn. Since after my last one with him and Sonic from Hot Chocolate for the heart, I've just been addicted doing yaoi about him with other characters who are very common :) and of course, if you all don't approve, just Beat It! Anyway, enjoy! And I passed my second English Class with a B- which is a passing grade ;) Don't worry, more fics about Sonic's past will be in very soon.

~*Dazzling Blue Eyes~*

Summary: Tails realizes just how much he has and holds secret feelings for the Monarch to be of Old Mobotropolis but does the Prince feel the same way for the young two-tailed Freedom Fighter and Inventor?

Rated T for Teens for some mild course language, some kissing, and a little ounce of sex in the later chapters.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, and some Drama.

Settings: Knothole Village, Castle of Acorn in Old Mobotropolis, Angel Island, and the Lake of Rings.

NOTE: This will take place in none other than the Archieverse of the story. This is way before issue number 175 which was Eggman's takeover and the recreation of the city thanks to Nicole's nanites plus, Tails's reuniting with his parents. Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

The leaves on the trees blew gracefully in the cool fall winds as the 11-year-old young Freedom Fighter and Inventor known as Miles "Tails" Prower stared through his bedroom window of his hut at Knothole Village watching them fall daintily down to the ground. He sighed a long heavy and bored sigh as his elbow caps were on top of the window sill. It was that time again; time for the sweet and exciting days of summer to come to an end to make room for the boring season of Autumn which the weather and the mobians were preparing for; and he didn't like it one bit at all. He would miss the days of himself and his best friend not to mention Big brother figure Sonic the Hedgehog sneaking out late at night to watch the stars over by the lake of rings, catching a flick at the Movie Theater, and staying up late to complete their assigned missions for the King, or simply just to goof off.

But this new season was going to be highly different and that was...going back to school which meant not being able to help his friends fight the evil and dreadful Dr. Robotnik and his idiotic robot goons, doing extra amount of homework, and doing volunteer work over at the Castle of Acorn which he loved the most because he knew deep down, that Prince Elias Acorn was going to be there to help out and that thought made the kitsune very happy to the point, his face would be dusted in a slight pink blush. Realizing who he was thinking, he mentally slapped himself to snap out of it as his forehead started to get clammy.

Like the rest, Tails had the most upright respect for the Monarch to Be showing how well behaved he was which would make the male squirrel smile seeing just how much he was trying to please him which he didn't have knowing fully well that he was a good kindhearted and generous young lad with many great values to hold. But what he didn't know was that the intelligent fox was holding secret feelings for the young handsome Prince which he did an excellent job of not showing it; instead, he would make himself busy by filing his paperwork, cleaning the large royal rooms, even staying a little late doing kitchen duty. He chuckled at the thought of the clueless young adult who wanted to help but kept getting in the way and that part made him crack up with laughter until his stomach started to hurt. All in all, he really didn't mind having him around while Sonic and Sally would be on their date.

He sighed dreamily picturing his Prince's many features. From his shiny auburn red hair that would glisten in the pure bright sunshine, to his dazzling blue eyes which were like the deep clean pools of the many oceans all around. His orbs were what he truly liked about him which he would often get himself lost in; he always wondered if the older one harbored any feelings also but he didn't wanted to get his hopes to high up; he was willing to wait for the right moment to come true and see up close. Soon, his door opened revealing to be the blue hedgehog asking his first best buddy if he would like to come to the castle for the King had an important announcement to make. A grin quickly made it upon his furry muzzle as he nodded his head vigorously.

Whew! Hope you all enjoy Feedback is much appreciated :) any Flamers I will report you!


	2. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 2

Here's Chappie 2! And about Fan-characters, I'm thinking about adding them into a next story ;)

Chapter 2.

The castle was heavily busy with activity by the time the Freedom Fighters got there. The guards were running back and forth at full speeds getting suitcases packed up and ready, everywhere was getting cleaned from top to bottom, and wonderful and delicious smells were coming from the kitchen nearby meaning that the personal chefs were at work preparing food that was going to be for dinner later in the evening hours. King Max and Queen Alicia were both seated in their thrones smiling warmly at the mobian teens.

"Thank you all for coming, you all might be wondering why I called you here." Sonic tapped his foot impatiently while crossing his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt your Majesty but can you speed it up a little please?" He asked politely with a hint of anxiousness in his tone as the elder gave him a firm and stoic glare as his wife patted his hand as a sign to calm down.

"Well, your royal "quickness," as all of you may know, since we are in the middle of a war at the moment, the queen and I will be taking a trip to Station Square by early tomorrow morning to settle an agreement with the President. While we are gone, Prince Elias will be filling in the role as the temporary Monarch; I'm pretty sure he will handle the job quite well with a few extra helpers that is." He winked as they nodded. Tails's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Sally's brother's name; he could only imagine.

The handsome young male squirrel sat in front of his window in his grand bedroom making a sigh seeing his friends leaving knowing that the meeting was officially over. Getting up, and straightening his shirt, he made it downstairs into the Throne Room were the gruff voice boomed in his ears as his father was giving him instructions on what to do while they were away. He listened intensely taking in everything that he could but felt more relieved when he heard that the gang was going to assist him if he needed help in the long run. Afterwards, he and Sally left going through the corridors to their respectful rooms.

"Thank you for helping me out Sally; I'm very positive that you and the rest of the Freedom Fighters will do your outstanding best." He said with a warm smile as the female chipmunk hugged her male sibling.

"It's no problem at all there Big Bro, besides I have really missed you since you left for Feral Forest. It has been lonely here without you around." Eli gave a sad smile as he used his index finger to hold up his sister's chin to gaze into her eyes.

"You don't have to be sad anymore little sister. I know this has all been rough on you but I am here now and fully ready to give it all I got to show Father what I can do. I'm not backing down this time; I promise." Both Acorns smiled at one another as they hugged a very loving and compassionate hug never letting the other one go.


	3. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 3

Happy Sunday everyone! Here's Chappie 3 ;)

Chapter 3.

That night, Tails sat at his window once again staring up at the moon in deep thought. He soon started to sigh as he was thinking about Elias; he smiled at the thought of the handsome and adoring individual couldn't wait to see him by early tomorrow. He then started to wonder what kind of reaction he would have when the two-tailed genius would blurt out his feelings towards him; shaking the thoughts out of his head, he decided that he would wait a little while longer when the time was right; after all, he didn't want him to think that he was a weirdo.

Suddenly, knocking came at his door incoming Sonic with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He smiled warmly at his adopted young brother.

"Thought you might wanted a nice piping hot drink before bed. What are you still doing up so late there little buddy?" He asked setting the beverage down next to him.

"Oh nothing at all, just staring up at the moon is all nothing important." Tails responded not wanting to tell him the real reason. Nodding, the blue hedgehog stared up at the bright lit circle along with him.

"Sure is beautiful huh?" He asked breaking the silence to start a conversation seeing him nod while making a small smile.

"Yeah. Hey Sonic, what do you think will happen when this entire war is finally over?" He asked curiously as the blue blur sighed trying to come up with an answer.

"We will keep fighting Robotnik the best way we know how; it's high time that scumbag pays for all that he has done!" He stated balling his fists throwing them up into the thin air as the younger one just sat there and watched his child-like feelings setting into high-gear feeling the tears starting to well up in his eyes as he was about to ask the next question that his heart could not take but wanted to anyway.

"And... Will we be able to see our parents again?" He tried very hard not to sniffle but being a child, he couldn't help it. Sonic's features softened seeing the near tearful expression on his face as he brought him in for a hug. Since at a very early age, Tails had been separated from his family after his birth thanks to the mad scientist himself who soon went on his evil rampage gathering all the families of the young ones to roboticize them to make them his slaves leaving the poor and defenseless children to fend for themselves. Miles was one of them as he grew up, it then made it all worse due to his twin tails making him "not normal" in other kids minds which would result to him being teased and laughed at the same time. But it all changed for the better when the then 9-year-old hedgehog found him in the forest crying his eyes out which became an instant friendship.

"It's okay pal, don't cry, I'm here. We will someday I'm sure of that; and we're not going to rest until we do no matter what the circumstances are. Until then, we will fight until we can't anymore; we will always have each-other's back." Sonic assured him which made the other have a little smile in return as the teenaged hero tucked him into bed planting a kiss on the forehead and turned off the light letting him get some well deserved sleep for tomorrow which was going to be a big and busy day.


	4. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 sorry for the little hiatus, I'm sooooo tired. My mom and I have been up since nearly 8 this morning thinking that they were going to come and shut off our water and now, I'm very sleep so don't be feel bad or sad once I'm done with this chappie, I'm gonna try and take a nap enjoy.

Chapter 4.

~*Dream~*

_The setting of the sun could be seen in the sky as they both sat quietly on the Floating Island watching it in full wonder. Their hands laid on top of each-other's as slender fingers were intertwined making the moment more sweet by the minute. They gazed into each-other's eyes which were a dazzling blue as the sun's rays reflected onto them making them sparkle._

_ He smiled at his handsome and enchanting Prince who smiled equally with him as he started to stroke his three bangs of hair who moaned into his touch causing him to rest his head on his shoulder breathing his intoxicating scent of roses. _

_ "He's so beautiful... Like the sunset about to go into the horizon. I hope this never ends." He thought hopefully as he used one of his tails as a blanket for the both of them. His auburn hair gleamed and sparkled as the wind picked up a little making a slight breeze for the ends of it to blow through. His muzzle was painted a slight pink as he tried to look away but the long index finger of the royal highness could be felt under his chin who slowly and gently used it to turn towards him. His eyelids became heavy as they finally closed inching his face closer to the young one. Crimson red was now highly visible on his cheeks as he copied the same behavior until..._

_ "TAILS!" Sonic shouted seeing him instantly wake up and screaming. Sweat poured down his face as he looked all around to see that he was still in his room and not on Angel Island anymore-especially not with Elias. "Are you feeling okay there little buddy? you were moaning in your sleep and I thought you were having a bad dream or something." _

_ Tails's face flushed about ten different shades of red as he tried to come up with a lie as quick as possible. "Who me? Moaning? Nah, I'm fine Sonic thanks for your concern. Now come on, King and Queen Acorn should be leaving any minute let's go!" And with the twirl of his tails, he sped off leaving his best friend scratching his head; shrugging the thought off, he ran off to catch up._


	5. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 5

Good Morning everyone, Enjoy Chapter 5!

Chapter 5.

Where: The Frederick Acorn Airfield.

Time: 9:37 a.m.

All the mobians and over landers were now at the Airfield as they waited patiently for the monarchs to arrive. The Freedom Fighters stood very quietly while hoping and praying that they would have a safe trip from going to coming back without any harm. Bunnie and Antoine hugged each-other afraid to let go saying how much they were going to miss one another deeply; even Sonic though not into the mushiness, gave his Uncle Chuck a pat on the back.

Just then, the royal acorns had now finally appeared as all of Knothole, and Old Mobotropolis started to applause and cheer while the King and Queen smiled and waved as much as they could. They were then followed by their children who copied the gesture. Tails's smile widened as he saw Elias looking happier by the minute which made him start to have butterflies in his stomach in the long run.

"Citizens of Knothole and Mobotropolis, thank you all for coming out here today to wish all of us good luck on our journey. It is with great honor and thanks to know that all of your wishes and prayers will be with us while we are gone for awhile. However, we are not going alone, Commander Antoine D' Coolette, and Professor Charles the Hedgehog will be accompanying and assisting us all the way; but do not be alarmed for our children Prince Elias and Princess Sally Acorn will be filling in as Temporary Monarchs for the time-being; plus, their good friends the Knothole Freedom Fighters will be helping them every step of the way if ever they get stuck and do not know what to do. Again, thank you all and we hope to see everyone again by the time we get back."

After King Max's speech, it was now time to leave. Giving out their final hugs and kisses, the four mobians all went into the plane as the door closed and the rumbling of the aircraft started; the wheels slowly to roll out of the runway and before they knew it, it took off into the clear blue sky. They all waved until the plane was out of sight; everyone was now going back to do their usual activities but for Sonic and the gang, it was going to be totally different indeed.

More will be up hopefully by tonight. Take Care! ;)


	6. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 6

Happy Sunday everybody! And sorry for not continuing but get ready for Chapter 6!

Chapter 6.

The large mahogany doors opened revealing to be the Freedom Fighters as they stepped into the now empty castle. It was like coming into a ghost-town as not a soul came out to greet them; the only sound was their shoes that click-clacked on the white and bright tiled floors as Sally stopped walking, turning towards the group, and put her hands together while managing a smile afterwards.

"Well, since our parents are now gone, what do you say we all have some breakfast? I know it's going to be a little rough for the next week, but let's try to make this work. So come on, let's get to the kitchen and whip up some goodies." The group grinned as they all made their way to cook some nourishment that would strengthen themselves up after all, it was still quite early to get some delicious and scrumptious food in their stomach that would give them the energy they would need for unnecessary danger that would lurk any moment now.

Everyone worked in silence as Sonic, Amy, and Bunnie were peeling the potatoes to make hash browns. Sonic groaned as he put the root vegetable down on the counter.

"I can't believe you talked us into doing this. Do you know how much I hate kitchen duty? It would've been a lot better had we just have chili dogs instead." The girls rolled their eyes and snickered.

"Aw Sonic, you're not getting the proper nutrients when you just keep eating them like that. I just don't know how you do it though; it's like they are your only food supply." Amy explained as she smirked while seeing the hero blush getting back to his job.

Tails and Elias were working together cutting the onions, and scallion to put into the eggs. Elias was amazed and impressed to see how the young fox was doing them up so well. "Wow Tails, you're doing absolutely well. I've never seen you like this before."

The 11-year-old blushed but didn't turn his head towards him for him to see his face. "Thanks, while staying with Sonic and his parents, Mrs. Hedgehog taught me how to do certain things to take care of myself and to never wait on anybody to do it for me." Elias smiled. "That's great to hear. I'm very proud of you. You are such an outstanding young individual by heart." Tails swore that if he would ever get anymore compliments, his blushing muzzle would result to him getting a heart attack from a frantically beating heart in the long run.

Breakfast was now over and the mobians were all full and happy. Sonic belched as he used a toothpick to take out the food particles between his teeth. "I have to say, that this was way past cool. I haven't eaten anything like this in years." Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh please..." She chuckled. As the others were talking and chit-chatting, Tails on the other hand decided to go off and explore the castle. Since at a very young age, Tails loved to explore the Great Forest and find the many wonderful things that laid ahead on his journey. But the castle was the most extravagant; he climbed up the many flights of stairs that laid before him not caring about getting lost. The most place that he would visit was the picture room which held the portraits of the kings of the past looking mighty and grand ready to conquer the toughest job and that was to be the royal monarch. After passing King Max's picture, was Elias himself looking shy which was cute to the kitsune as he stared into his blue eyes; eyes that were filled with so much pure and innocence that he found so adoring yet very mesmerizing.

_"He's so handsome... If only... If only I could tell him how I feel. No! I don't want to take things off too quickly; I want it to be the right time to tell him up front! I would sure like to take him far away where it's only the two of us with no one around. But what would the others think? What would Sonic think after all of this?" He thought as he heard somebody coming up behind him as they cleared their throat making the hairs on his neck stand up as he slowly turned around seeing the familiar squirrel/chipmunk hybrid walking slowly towards him smiling warmly._

_ "Nice portrait huh?" He asked softly as Tails just nodded not able to utter out a word. Hearing him sigh, he stared at it intensely then at his Father's._

_ "I've been always wanting to impress him to become the better Monarch of Knothole; but at times, I feel like a mistake to the point, I hate myself." He slid down to the floor looking at the velvet red carpet. Tails sat next to him._

_ "You're not a mistake Your Highness. I know how it feels at time to not feel like you don't belong; I felt the same way after I was abandoned." Tails bit his bottom lip trying very hard to not let the tears fall down but only one managed to slip. Noticing this, Eli managed to get it with his index finger while putting his warm furry hand on the younger one's shoulder._

_ "I am so sorry to hear that Miles, I can imagine it must have been really hard on you and for you at the time." Smiling a small smile, he managed to speak. "Don't be so hard on yourself there Elias of course you didn't know. But at times, I always wondered what it would be like to have a family; don't get me wrong I love being with the Hedgehogs but I just wish I could have met my Mom and Dad. It takes a strong heart to cry but even a stronger heart to say why."_

_ Soon, the squirrel had scooted over a bit pulling him into a hug which made the fox kit blush a soft pink surrounded by his sweet flowery scent as he just buried his head into his chest while being rocked._

_ "Even though you don't have one at the moment, just remember that you are surrounded by great friends who love and care about you the most. I care for you..." Tails's eyes shine the brightest blue ever as their faces started to inch closer towards each-other but soon..._

_ CRASH!_

_ The glass shattered barely touching the two mobians as he used one of his tails as a shield to protect them clenching his teeth while the prince held onto him tightly._

_ "Well, Well, Well who do I have here? if it isn't the two tailed runt and his Prince Charming." _

_ "Robotnik, I should've known, what are you doing here?" _

_ "Oh I just dropped by to let you know, that I came for the prince." He grinned evilly pressing a button launching his mechanical claw to snatch him away._

_ "ELIAS!" _

_ "TAILS!" And the airship flew away._

_ "We'll get you Robotnik!" Tails shouted and ran off to get the others quick._


	7. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 7

Afternoon everyone, My 2 week vacation is over and now I'm back in school... Wah! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 7! But I just wanna give you all a warning. This Chapter will contain Nudity, P.O.V, and some mild language. Viewer Discretion is Advised; Thank you :)

Chapter 7.

Tails's P.O.V.

I ran down the many flights of stairs that lay before me as I panted real hard while trying to wipe the sweat off my face. Damn that Robotnik! how could he ruin the perfect and nice moment that I was about to share with Elias? I have to say that he always has to appear at the inappropriate time as usual; give me a break already. After catching my breath, I could hear the many footsteps that rang in my ears as I felt Sonic's hands on my shoulders.

"Tails? Buddy? are you feeling okay? We heard a crash; what happened?" He asked concern and anxiety mixed within his tone of voice. I took a deep breath trying to stop by frantic beating heart from pounding against my chest.

"Robotnik." I said bluntly didn't care how my tone sounded at the moment. "He kidnapped Elias and took him to his lair at Robotropolis." The others were shocked once I gave them the news; Sally was the more surprised one of all who covered her mouth in sorrow shaking her head from side-to-side real slowly. Her older brother that she got to knew in a short period of time, was about to get roboticized and I could tell that she didn't want to be without him again, her heart wouldn't stand for it anymore. Sonic on the other hand, had a more determined expression.

"Come on Gang, let's head over to the Airfield to get the ship warmed up; we're going to Robotropolis." They all nodded running out of the castle. Using my two tails as propeller blades, I took off the ground with a face that read determination but mostly anger for the evil genius taking my (secret) crush away. Hmph! He's so dead."

Where: Robotropolis.

Time: 10:57 a.m.

Elias's P.O.V.

I have never felt so vulnerable in my entire life. Why? out of all the evil scientists of Möbius, why did it have to be Robotnik? why did he have to interfere our precious moment that me and Tails were about to endure and share? What am I saying? Me, falling for an 11 year old? A child barely 12? and me at 19 I should be ashamed of myself like I'm committing such a dreadful sin. What would Mother, Father, and Sally think of me? would they look at me as nothing? like a piece of crap? like I was about to be beneath them? All of those thoughts came into my head as I was in this large capsule purely naked with no way out of here as I was about to meet my tormentor who brought me here in the first place.

Normal P.O.V.

Robotnik strolled over to his prisoner with his hands behind his back and the click-clacking of his boots making the only noise there was. He grinned an evil and malicious grin staring into the innocent eyes of the Prince who looked and felt helpless as he just curled up in a ball wishing that he was left alone to tend into his thoughts. Wishing that his "Prince Charming" or even "Knight in Shining Armor" would come to rescue him and save him from this certain Hell that he was about to be in quite soon.

Part 2 will be here soon! Sorry for making the most favorite Archie Comic Book Character be like a Damsel in Distress but trust me, I do like Elias Acorn and wish he wasn't taken out of the comics so soon. Thanks a lot Ken Penders!


	8. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 7 P2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 7 ;)

Chapter 7. Part 2.

"Fancy meeting you your highness. It has been awhile since we first encountered each-other and my, do I have to say, you have grown over the years." Elias snarled as best and much as he could. "What do you want from me Robotnik? I have nothing to give you at the moment." "Oh come now, you really and honestly thought the only reason why I kidnapped you is because I want something in return? please, don't make me laugh. All I want is for you to tell me all the latest top secrets that you can think of; you see your majesty, for many years, I have been wanting to have what I always wanted and that my dear boy... Was to rule Möbius! But no matter how many times, Me and my plans have been foiled by that blue migraine of a hedgehog. Tell me and I will let you go free. But if you refuse, well then, you will become my slave." "Never! You can kiss your dream goodbye because I'll never tell!" "Hmm... Very well, you had your chance. And now, prepare to be roboticize! sweet dreams sweet Prince!"

Pulling down the lever, electric bolts were seen all over the male squirrel who was screaming like there was no tomorrow as the Evil and sinister madman watched laughing evilly. Pretty soon, the ceiling crashed down; the smoke cleared revealing to be the Freedom Fighters ready for battle.

"Sorry Buttnik, but your luck just ran out today!" Sonic exclaimed seeing the bald-headed mustached Overlander clench his teeth as he quickly sent his robots to attack. A heated brawl then began as the hedgehog told him to get the monarch to be out and to safety. Doing what he was told, the young two-tailed prodigy quickly shut off the roboticizer plus smashing the glass open holding the limp royal securely in his arms using one of his ears to rest on his chest to hear if he had a heartbeat-slowly pumping.

"Oh no... He doesn't have much time left." He thought. Yelling out towards his friends saying that he was going to rush him to the hospital, he ran out leaving the teens to finish their job in beating up as many mechanical cronies as possible without any rest.

"Don't worry your excellency, I'll make sure you are 100% better I promise." Tails whispered quietly using his tails to fly over to Mobotropolis.

Chapter 8 will be here quite shortly just you wait!


	9. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 8

I know it's minutes to 3 am but enjoy this Chapter :)

Chapter 8.

Where: Mobotropolis Hospital.

Time: 12:19 p.m

Tails paced inside the waiting room of the Hospital concern written all over his face. He just couldn't stand the fact of waiting for so long for Dr. Quack and the rest of his assistants to make sure that Elias was going to make it through his most traumatizing horror that he had to endure yet. Usually, he would be flipping through some pages in a magazine, or have lunch down in the cafeteria but nothing like that was on his mind right now; he just wanted for the prince to get better; if anything right now ever happened to him, he just don't know what he would do; he wouldn't be able to tell the rest of his allies but really to Sally that her older brother didn't make it, or... He wouldn't be able to tell him how much he cared about him-loved him. Shaking the unnecessary thoughts out of his mind, he heard the doubled doors opening incoming the FF gang who had just finished winning their battle.

"How is he Tails?" Sally asked her voice filled with recognizable worry as Sonic and Bunnie patted her shoulders for her to calm down.

"The doctor hasn't come yet to give me the news; I just hope he will be okay though." He said as he slowly hung his head down low. Sonic walked over to his little brother gently taking his hand to sit him down.

"Hey buddy, don't beat yourself over the head like that. You did all that you could to protect him and I'm very proud, we all are." He said trying to make things a little lighter and better but all he got were just sniffles.

"If I had tried a little harder, he wouldn't have to go through all of the torment." Suddenly, the doors flew open as Dr. Quack revealed himself to greet his companions.

"So, what's the scoop doc?" Sonic asked seeing the adult male amphibian smile. "Don't worry about a thing, Elias is going to be fine. We had to give him 200 volts just to revive him so he's stable now; but he's going to have to stay here over night for us to monitor his heartbeat; he took quite a shock nearly being roboticize. He's asleep though but you all can go see him just be very quiet." The group nodded fully relieved mostly Tails who smiled genuinely as they all walked through the hallway avoiding the busy doctors, nurses, and nurse practitioners who were all dealing with their patients at the moment as well.

There he was, lying on his back sleeping ever so peacefully as the beeping of the heart monitor could be heard inside the large cozy room. The thin white blanket was tucked underneath his chin giving him extra warmth that his body needed in order to be well. On his bedside table, stood two bottles of pain medication and a glass of water. The sound of their shoes were the only noise that gave the room some life which was a little better despite having to taste the deadly silence which hung like fog above their heads. The tomboy princess strolled over planting a kiss on his forehead while removing some strands of auburn hair away from his closed eyes.

Tails became a tad jealous but seeing just how much his Aunt figure cared about her elder brother and realizing that they have only been together and known each-other for the past 4 months, made him think things through to know that whatever the circumstances, they were going to do whatever it took to keep one another safe and out of harms way possible.

It was now evening time, the sun was now setting into the horizon and that meant the hospital was going to be closing and that visiting hours were going to be just about up. The 4 rebellious teenagers left but the kit was still at the majesty's bedside looking at his majestic and handsome face couldn't keep his eyes off him not even for a minute. Sonic gestured for him to come and that they could walk home together but Tails refused shaking his head saying that he would spend the night to make sure that he would be wide awake and fully alert if anything would happen; besides, it was his way of helping and keeping him safe. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor all grinned in unison seeing just how mature, independent, and trustworthy their little inventing friend was as Sal gave him a kiss on the nose while the blue speed demon ruffled his bangs. And as the door closed, he looked at him once more slowly stroking his hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet Dreams my dear sweet prince. I love you." He whispered.


	10. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay, but Get ready for Chapter 9! coming your way!

Chapter 9.

_ ~*Dream~*_

_ Groaning and moaning could be heard escaping through his lips as rested his hand on his forehead as he moved downward towards his temple rubbing it vigorously to ease the headache that he was having. Blue eyes fluttered open while fighting off some of the blurriness in the process but closed them back quickly using his other free hand to shield himself from the bright light that was shining from above. "So, I see that you are fully awake now little prince." The familiar voice and dark chuckle boomed throughout as he came out from the unknown shadows revealing himself to be Robotnik._

_ His eyes widened as wide as they could ever be as his body started to shake clearly frightened of what was yet to come. He tried to be brave but he was too weak to even try to move a muscle._

_ "It's about time you come out from your slumber my dear boy, you have been snoozing away for a long time now; I was afraid that you weren't going to be up for my special surprise. Look below yourself." He commanded as the squirrel did what he was told only to have a beating heart pounding in his chest. He was strapped to a cold metal table with black leather belts to keep him still and unable to break free. From head to toe, he was naked with no piece of clothing to even cover up his most private area. The look in his eyes were begging and pleading for the most mercy wanting to awake from this dreadful and horrid nightmare ever known to man. A stray tear slipped down his cheek as he was about to have his innocence, dignity, and pride...shattered and murdered._

_ ~*End Dream~*_

_ He screamed out as much as his lungs could carry. Cold sweat poured down his handsome and angelic face as he panted heavily having one hand on his chest to stop his rapidly beating heart and the other in his hair straightening it to prevent it from becoming messy. He looked around his surroundings realizing that he was in the hospital room in the hospital; his super sensitive hearing picked up the beeping noise not too far; turning his head, he could glimpse the heart monitor._

_ "It was just a dream, only a dream, but it felt so real." He thought to himself covering up some more and putting his head back on the pillow when the knocking at the door caught his attention. Soon, it was Tails with a tray full of food which consisted of two fried egg whites, three strips of bacon, two sausages, and whole wheat toast with butter and jam. Along the side, was a bowl full of fruit and a little glass vase that held in a single rose that bloomed beautifully. He smiled warmly at the royal highness._

_ "Good morning there your majesty, I thought that you might needed some breakfast." Elias cocked his head to one side raising his bushy auburn eyebrow. "Tails? may I ask you what are you doing here? I thought that you were with the others; what happened?" _

_ The young fox looked down to the floor in order to not let him see him blush; setting the tray down on top of the wheel cart, he then sat down telling him the story which jogged back the adolescent male acorn member's memory. "Why thank you so very much this is awfully nice of you to do all that you have done; how can I ever repay you?" Tails shook his head giving him an affectionate smile._

_ "No need to, I just enjoy helping people out in need; it's what I love to do especially you your grace; you are a very great and humble individual by those around you." Eli blinked twice as he turned away to not let the child see his own blush letting the words function into his brain before speaking._

_ "Th-Thank you..." He stuttered clearly touched as he reached for his morning nourishment but instead, Tails got to the tray first setting it on his lap as he picked up the fork wanting to feed him. The prince chuckled as he let him have his own way. As he was doing his job, something extraordinary happened: both their hearts were beating a rhythmic tune as they stared into each-other's orbs; setting the now empty plate back onto the tray, Tails took both Elias's hands into his own feeling how warm they were and how soft they were. He slowly brought them up to his lips and kissed them while blushing. The young adult was at a loss for words as his dark blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he bit his bottom lip preventing from chuckling as he just stared down at his lap as a distraction._

_ He watched them the entire time in their sweet moment. He clenched his teeth making a silent snarl while clutching the yellow buttercups in his hand couldn't believe that he was there-with his prince! his striped tail swished back and forth in an angry manner as he counted to ten and barged in without knocking; luckily, the pair moved away quickly._

_ "Geoffrey St. John, what are you doing here?" Tails asked as he just got a Hmph as a response. "I heard that the prince was kidnapped and brought here after what Robotnik did, so I decided to come here and pay a little visit." He said sounding nonchalant but on the inside, he was fumed seething in intense anger! in his opinion, it should've been him to save him and be with him here not the little two-tailed freak, the pint-sized runt with his secret crush!_

_ "Oh, that reminds me, I'm going to go get you a nice hot cup of tea their your highness, I'll be right back." Elias smiled at his warm hearted-ness while the skunk just scowled. "Take your precious time mate, no need to rush whatsoever." He said in his Australian accent hearing him close the door. He cleared his throat gazing at the monarch to be while the other male just sighed._


	11. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 9 P2

I know, I know, the Weekend is over... *Sniff* but, enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 9!

Chapter 9. Part 2.

Silence filled the room already. It was so thick, that you had to use a knife just to cut right through. The two furry mobians didn't say anything to each-other since Tails left to go fetch Elias's tea. Seeing a chair nearby, Geoffrey took the liberty of pushing it towards the prince's bed as he sat down right beside him who turned away slightly not wanting to hear what-ever lecture his skunk bodyguard and advisor was about to say; he just wanted Tails back so the other older male would leave.

Drumming of the fingers could be heard on the table. "So, I take it that the youngling stayed with you overnight didn't he?" He asked wanting to get an answer but he only got a nod as a response in return.

"Yes he did. After the freedom fighters came, and while they were there fighting Robotnik and his robots, he saved me from being roboticized and took me here to make sure and see if I was going to make it alive. He even offered to stay while the rest went home." Elias explained which sent the former leader of the Royal Secret Service to just stare blankly at him shortly getting up to stare out the window looking over Mobotropolis using his hand to move it up and down on the glass window.

"I see, and he did such a good job too." He replied back bitterly and darkly as Eli cocked his head in confusion.

"Geoffrey, is something the matter?" He asked seeing him walking back over to his bed to sit down who soon held up his hand to stroke his hair captivated by his scent and letting his fingers get intertwined in those auburn locks.

"You have a duty to maintain your highness, your promise to keep the kingdom, and the citizens stable while your parents' departure is suppose to be kept; and you rather waste your time with that two-tailed know-it-all?" Looking at him strangely, he pulled himself away staring at him right in the face.

"Geoff, Tails is just being an excellent humble mobian and also a good friend with many great values. I'm not wasting my time with him." The skunk silently snorted.

"Yeah right, it didn't look that way to me." He thought in his mind as he shook his head soon having a hold of his chin making him stare directly into his eyes.

"Listen to me Mate, I know you. You were given the title by your Father to become an outstanding ruler. You will become a fine one if you just listen to your heart, you already have the leadership skills, the full potential, you have the possibility and stability to becoming who you truly are. I believe in you your majesty; and if you want to spend some time with your little "Knight in Shining Armor," well then so be it. But all I'm saying is that you have more important things to think about as of right now. So, always remember what I'm telling you is for your own good and for the future of your people." Saying what he had to say, he had let go from his grasp, and slowly took quiet steps towards the door looking behind him as he sighed.

"I sure hope what I told he will stick to it; otherwise with that mutant freak around, he will easily forget." He silently snarled as he could picture both Tails and Elias together and it really made him wanted to throw up not wanting to know what they would be doing if he wasn't present. After all, in his opinion, a 19 year old and an 11 year old did not go together making him sick to his stomach and he thought that if he could spy on them to see what on Möbius they would be doing, then he would have proof. And he grinned-a very evil grin indeed.


	12. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10! :)

Chapter 10.

Elias laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling rewinding the words that Geoffrey had said that were replaying in his mind over and over again. He sighed a long heavy sigh as he got up out of bed to gaze over Mobotropolis. It sure looked breath-taking to say the least; despite what had happened yesterday, he was still in high spirits to see what the rest of the new day would bring. Knocking at the door drew his attention incoming Tails with the steaming hot cup of tea in his glove covered hands as he smiled a bright smile relieved to see his favorite little companion back; deep down, he really missed him although he was only gone for 15 minutes.

"Sorry I took so long, I was just trying to find your favorite tea. It's not easy when you have to wait for them just to bring more in. So here, it's passion fruit." He said putting it down on the table as the prince ruffled his three bangs. "Thank you Tails this is polite and kindhearted of you to go out of your way to provide for me; what would I ever do without you?"

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, and taking a gentle sip of his hot beverage, he closed his eyes and smiled while having a slight pink blush in the process.

"So your highness, what would you like to do today?" Elias thought and thought but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of anything new; but where-ever, he didn't want to go back to the castle. "I don't know Tails, do you have any suggestions perhaps?" The golden kitsune thought and shortly, an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't we go to Angel Island? there are many things to do there." Grinning real large, Elias agreed as he got up to go into the hospital bathroom to take a much needed shower and got dressed. Afterwards, it was now time to go. Picking him up bridal-style, he then used his two twin tails to fly out the window into the clear blue skies. Elias laughed as he felt the wind blow through his hair loving the feeling of being high up, feeling free, but most of all, feeling alive to spend it with his good friend.

Sorry if it sounds rushed and too short, and of course cheesy, but hopefully if I have more ideas coming into the noggin, I'll have a longer chapter real soon so enjoy!


	13. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11 :)

Chapter 11.

Elias looked up at the breath-taking clear blue skies while being high up thanks to Tails. The wind blew in his reddish brown hair as he closed his eyes taking in the fresh air and exhaling. Flickies and chaos flew waving hello to the pair while flying in different directions as the Floating Island came into view. "There it is Elias, hold on tight!" Tails requested with the nodding prince doing what he was told as he gently and carefully wrapped his arms around the kitsune's neck as the two tailed inventor sped up his pace a little.

Coming in for a landing, and setting the male squirrel/chipmunk hybrid down on the nice soft green grass, they could spot a familiar red echidna coming their way. They both smiled seeing that it was Knuckles who shook both their hands and bowed standing in front of the young adolescent monarch.

"It's great to see you two, what are you both doing here? and shouldn't you be back at the castle right about now your majesty?" He asked as Elias twiddled his thumbs while blushing a tint of pink. "He's not ready to go back just yet we're just visiting for today." Tails stepped in giving him a wink and thumbs up a traditional trait he got from Sonic. Shrugging and smiling Knuckles nodded. "Sure, I don't mind after all, it is a big Island and can get pretty lonely here at times especially when you're the last survivor of the clan. You two take care and have fun exploring."

"Thanks Knux." Said Tails as he took Eli by the hand and both furry males were out of his site taking the rest of the afternoon going on their adventure. The golden fox lead the way through the deep parts of land as Elias tried to keep up while avoiding the many tree branches and bugs that were in his way as they finally came out towards a very large lake that was right in front of them. Tails's eyes sparkled; taking the prince by the hand once again, bringing himself and him onto the ground. The roaring of the large waterfall was like music to their ears and the many different kinds of birds flew all around not to mention butterflies that created a the most captivating scene ever. Elias was really amazed; never before in his life had he seen the outside world like this except in the Forbidden Zone from when he was just an infant due to the Great War and the Over-landers terrorizing Möbius. He always imagined what it was like to get up one morning and go outside to enjoy the pleasure's of being normal; one that could get dirty, play, romp, and stomp without a care of what laid ahead and hoping and praying that he would live to see another day approaching.

Due to being the Prince, he had it hard; he never wanted to tell Max but he never wanted the power of ruling a kingdom, he didn't want to have the duties of being what he was about to be. In his mind, Sally was the more energized one ready for any challenge that laid ahead of her, ready to fight the unknown evils of society and conquer them the best way she knew how; while he on the other hand, was more of a pacifist and would rather just stay in the background watching the others kick ass than having to be apart of it. At times, although he was happy to have his female sibling by his side, he was secretly jealous of her at times. She could walk around to meet new people, try new things at first hand, and of course, be in relationships; simply be an average Joe. He was tired of being caged up in the castle like a porcelain doll that was forbidden to be cracked probably scratched even, tired of having to put up with such silly tasks, and above all, tired of Geoffrey St. John always barging in on him to let him know about the same bullshit of why he was put here in the first place.

He wanted more, he absolutely wanted to feel what it would be like to just be a commoner for once, he wished that he had wings that he would fly far away and never look back no matter what the circumstances and situations were. He also wanted to feel what romance was like... To fall in love with the first mobian he would run into, wanting to be loved, wanted someone to love him for him and not because he was royalty. He was willing to do anything what it would take to become regular and wanted to live by his own rules and not someone else's.

Here's Chapter 11 take care! While I was writing this chapter, all I could hear in my head was the song called I wanna be Like other girls from the Movie Mulan 2 which can describe how Elias feels about being trapped in a bubble that he can't get himself out of; at times, you gotta feel sorry for the guy :'(


	14. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 12

Hey everyone, sorry that I've put this story on a temporary hiatus; blame it on school... -_-' anyway, enjoy Chapter 12 of Dazzling Blue Eyes ;) :)

Chapter 12.

Tails stared at the Male mobian for quite sometime. He became mesmerized by his appearance as the rays of the shining sun bounced all around him making him very radiant; he blushed a natural shade of crimson as he used his two fingers as legs to move over to his hand placing his on top which felt very warm to the touch. Elias slowly looked down growing a little smile in the process as he blushed as well while trying to just focus on the beauty of what laid before them.

"It sure is breath-taking isn't it?" Tails asked seeing him simply nodding but never wiping the smile off his face.

"It certainly is; very breath-taking and marvelous at the same time. Tails... I..." Tails's ears perked up turning his gaze from the lake to stare at the Mobian Prince; his crystal sky blue eyes sparkled along with the other's midnight blue orbs.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for all that you have done for me. You are the first one out of everyone whom I know that would go out of their way to provide for me and never complain. I can't thank you enough."

Tails swore that his face must have felt heated and ten different shades of red dusted onto his cheeks; he gulped down the unwanted saliva in his mouth as he started to get clammy. Elias looked very concerned. "Tails? are you alright? please answer me!" Shortly after, everywhere to him soon blacked out and the faint pleas from the squirrel's mouth could be heard.

"Tails? Tails! wake up! please wake up! snap out of it!" He cried as an idea came into his head gently situating him on the soft grass where he was lying on his back, he soon got up and headed towards the lake where he got a handful of water and sprinkled some on his face. The fox kit started to moan a little and his orbs slowly opened while fighting off some unnecessary blurriness; all he could make out was the auburn hair as a slight breeze gently picked it up making him look ever so heavenly and dashing.

_"He's so beautiful... If only I could tell him how I felt but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? what if he thinks that I'm a freak like all the others were before I met Sonic? I wish... I just wish that..."_

_ "TAILS!" Elias gently shook the kitsune out of his self-induced trance as the younger male woke up and felt alert. _

_ "Ah! Your Highness! I'm awake!" Tails assured him trying to make him stop his shaking as he calmed down while panting clearly smiling while having eye-water form at the brim. Guilt that's all he felt realizing that he had frightened his crush! not wanting to see him in his vulnerable state any longer, he got on his kneecaps and hugged him gently with a little tightness while rubbing his back in an up-down manner._

_ "I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so very, very sorry!" He babbled on while continuing to rub him in a comfortable manner who made little sniffles to ease his crying._

_ "No Tails, no need to apologize, I was just so scared that I thought I was going to lose you; I...care about you..." Tails eyes widened as much as they could couldn't believe what he heard: the prince CARED about him! giving him another hug, he used one of his tails to wrap around him which felt soft, and fluffy._

_ "I'm still here your excellency, please don't cry anymore, I hate to see people cry there is no need for that. I care about you too. When I had brought you to the hospital, I was scared myself due to me thinking that you weren't going to make it after what you had to endure back at Robotnik's lair that I made a vow to never let harm come to you ever again."_

_ The hybrid looked up. "Seriously? you meant that?" Nodding came underway. "Oh Miles... That is one of the sweetest things you ever said; I really appreciate it; you are my true hero."_

_ Seeing a flower nearby, he gently picked it up placing it in his hair seeing him blush; he caressed his cheek feeling just how soft it was. Their faces inched towards each-other as he used his finger to slip under his chin and lips soon touched tasting the sweet taste of one-another's didn't want for the moment to get shattered to quickly. Tongues danced around as they were experiencing their first French kiss saliva was heading down the prince's chin as the little inventor used his tongue to lick it and continued to kiss as he pulled away but not without nibbling on the soft bottom lip. Elias's face couldn't get anymore red as he stared dreamily into the eyes of the Freedom Fighter._

_ "I love you Prince Elias Alexander Acorn." _


	15. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 13

I know it's after 1 a.m. But Enjoy Chapter 13 :) ;)

Chapter 13.

Elias could hardly believe his ears. No words could describe how he felt in that moment after the 11-year-old two-tails fox kit had kissed him. Never in his life had he been kissed before-by a kid! but deep down, it had felt nice, so nice that he never wanted him to stop plus, his lips felt soft to the touch. Tails sighed awaiting any feedback to see if there was any hope or none as he was waiting patiently for any type of rejection; but all he got was a look of love, and compassion as the prince smiled warmly his midnight dark blue eyes gleaming.

"Tails... I never knew how much you were really into me like that, all these years, I have never found love from anyone in particular except from my parents, my sister, and of course from you guys also. I had been so afraid was to come out from the shadows and witness what it really felt like to have this sudden feeling. And truth be told, I have always...loved you."

The young kit's eyes grew wide as much as possible and his mouth agape realizing and rewinding the words in his head but he wanted to ask to just make sure it wasn't a dream.

"D-Do you really mean that your highness?" He asked stuttering a little seeing him nod his head as he placed his soft furry hand onto his white cheek.

"Yes, I have always had feelings for you since you saved me from Robotnik yesterday. And I bet you have been falling for me for a few months now which can explain why you would always stay after hours at the castle while everyone else went home, made me breakfast in bed, plus helping me with the much-needed paperwork and filing duties. I couldn't have asked for a sweet, kind, and caring young fellow like you and I cherish every day that you are alive, happy, and well."

Tails swore that he felt butterflies in his stomach and that his heart had wings where it could fly out of his chest any minute now.

Elias's face inched closer to the fox's as he used his index finger to make circles all around his chest and stomach area. His eye lids grew heavy and lips slightly parted coming in for the most sweetest and passionate kiss that he had ever tasted; he was on top of the younger one not breaking the kiss for he didn't want to stop anytime soon while using his hands to feel the kit all over. Moaning then came underway as Tails wrapped his arms around the young adolescent prince's neck while slowly bringing them down to feel his long bushy tail.

Growling came not too far as Geoffrey watched behind the tall bushes looking at the romantic scene in front of him. His hands tightened up into fists not wanting to watch anymore of the "disturbing" love-making moment any longer as a little harmless dragon-fly flew through resulting him into taking it into his hand squashing it feeling the blood drip from his palm.

_"That two-tailed mutant! how dare he! having his way with my prince!? Elias is mine and forever will be I will see to of that; that weak-minded monarch is too good for him; he should have someone in his own age not with some snot-nose little brainiac! I will make sure that he falls desperately in love with me!" And he slipped into the shadows without making a sound._


	16. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 14

Enjoy Chapter 14! :)

Chapter 14.

The two had now finally broke the sweet sensational kiss and just have been enjoying each-other's warmth while hugging not wanting to let go. For the next 10-15 minutes, they just laid flat on their backs looking at the clouds in the sky and what kind of shape they would look like. Tails pointed to one that looked like an ice-cream cone and Elias found where it looked like flower; they chuckled as they watched them floating nonchalantly. Pretty soon, the young kit grew bored as he let out a sigh wondering what he could do to pass the time; he gazed down at his lover who was snoozing softly as he planted a kiss on top of his forehead and walked away to go exploring.

Tails took in the great fresh air as he exhaled gently while walking taking in the beauty of the island. No wonder Knuckles loved it here so much, it was his own haven where he didn't have no worries what would happen plus, he felt safe too. Along the path, he found a bunch of buttercups nearby as he ran over to sniff them; they smelt like heaven as he quickly gathered some up knowing that they were the prince's favorite flowers.

Elias soon rolled over onto his side as he touched the empty space where the young inventor once was. Opening his eyes, he soon realized that he was no longer there and that made him very worried; he hoped that nothing bad happened to him or else how on Möbius was he going to tell Sonic that his best friend was missing? The sound of footsteps caught his attention as he sighed in relief and smiled making the two-tailed freedom fighter smile too but was a little concern.

"Are you alright there Elias?" He asked seeing him falling down to his knees. "Yes Tails, I was just worried about you I thought something had happened. Please don't ever scare me like that again; I care about you." Tails was touched by the majesty's words as he walked towards him with the flowers behind his back who soon grew confused cocking his head while asking him in the process and sure enough, the buttercups made their appearance to him who lightly gasped taking the bouquet from sniffing them. The kit blushed while looking down at his shoes but quickly reacted when the squirrel hugged him complimenting on the most wonderful flowers ever!

Soon, the sun was going down which meant that night-fall was quickly approaching as the couple turned to leave their hideaway. Saying goodbye to their echidna friend, and using his tails, he then picked up Elias heading back to Mobotropolis.

Sorry if this sounds bland but the next chapter will be even better just you wait! ;)


	17. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 15

Chapter 15 coming right at ya! Get ready ;)

Chapter 15.

The once pretty blue sky had now turned dark with a few stars twinkling like beautiful sparkling diamonds along with the full bright white moon that outdid the job but nonetheless, was happy to be working alongside with them. The cool night-time air was fresh with just an inhale, it smelt sweet like perfume thanks to the many flowers all around. Fireflies flew nonchalantly all over the place lighting their way to see where they were going in order not to get lost and lose their family and friends. The two furry creatures flew in silence captivated by the night's beauty. Elias stared in full wonder eyes glistened in the moonlight couldn't believe just how much he had missed while he and Queen Alicia were in the Forbidden Zone for all that time; Tails chuckled at his lover's expression finding it very cute how he was moving his head everywhere it landed on.

Suddenly, sounds of music could be heard thanks to the fox's super hearing along with the prince's who was listening as well; both mobians stared at each-other clearly confused as Tails made a dive going in for a landing; putting the squirrel/chipmunk hybrid down, they walked hand-in-hand on their way into the city where they encountered the most amazing event anyone has ever been to; it was the Mobotropolis Moonlight festival and everyone was getting into the full spirit.

There were different colored lanterns that lit up beautifully where different stands, of games and food stood. Soft music consisted of the angelic flutes, violins, clarinets, and cellos as mobians of every shape, size, and color along with their little children were walking to the many different types of stands.

The two males were in complete awe as they pointed at the various locations. A puppet show drew the young adolescent in as he ran off to see where the children were clapping and smiling as they cheered waiting patiently for the show to start. Elias and Tails sat down as the curtains opened up.

Delicious smells of food were very intoxicating as the pair ran over to a food stand where a mobian pig was making meat kabobs and French-fries as he whistled making contact with the boys. He could hardly believe his eyes seeing the son of King and Queen Acorn here at the festival along with one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Instead of having to pay, he gave them the hot nourishment for free and bid them a farewell letting them know to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Part 2 will be coming up soon.


	18. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 15 P2

Happy Sunday everybody! And enjoy Part 2! :)

Chapter 15. Part 2.

The sweet music captivated all the mobians alike as they took their loved ones by the hand and started to dance. Tails looked over at Elias who smiled sweetly loving to the people enjoying their fun and amusement towards one another. The clearing of the throat got his attention as he turned over towards the child fox who held out his hand for him to take; smiling, they made their way.

"Okay, just follow my lead." Tails whispered to the squirrel prince as he nervously held his hand afraid what others would think if they laid their eyes on the couple. "Just relax, pretend that it's just the two of us okay?" Elias nodded slowly as the kit lead the way taking slow steps to start off with. Eli looked down at their feet clearly mesmerized at how the young one was absolutely fluent in the steps and soon, became more graceful. With the flute giving them the advantage, the background around them changed to them being in the most heavenly garden that no one has ever been to or never found before; doves of pure white and innocence fluttered around them so magically that it was purely breath-taking; butterflies of every shape and color flapped their delicate wings as one landed on the prince's finger who stared lovingly at it as he gently lifted his hand up as it flew away.

When you hold me tight

I can truly say that there's no tomorrow only today.

When you whisper softly in my ear

oh, the words I hear  
Your soft caresses  
oh, your heart so near

You are so relentless

in your pursuit  
you really start forgetting  
how love could be so blue

Keep walking these halls in the dark

keep walking these floors  
this rhythm of longing is taking me slowly

I'm drifting along

One of these mornings

I'm gonna find myself next to you  
This force keeps pulling me, like a rope

You pull me like a rope

You are so relentless

in your pursuit  
you really start forgetting

how love could be so blue

The marble waterfall stood tall and proud at the center. It's sparking water gushed out making the garden more serene; they used their index fingers to dip into it as it created their reflection and a lovely heart formed enveloping them into like a whole picture.

As the music came to an end, the folks all clapped loudly and whistled at the pair as they re-opened their eyes witnessing the noise. They smiled and grinned as the never-ending praise from the people rang in their ears both taking a bow in return. Tails winked over at the Monarch-To-Be who blushed bright crimson. As they flew away with crowd waving after them.

The rest of Part 2 will be on the way soon! Stay tuned oh and the lyrics that I chose were from Lucia Iman's song Dreaming from the album of the same name! I love her music :) anyway, enjoy!


	19. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 15 P2 C

Good Morning everyone! Sorry that I didn't post last night, we were celebrating my Dad's birthday early but enjoy the continuation!

Chapter 15. Part 2. Continuation.

The two males flew in complete silence with nothing but the wind blowing through as they smiled at each-other with Castle Acorn coming into full view. Tails sighed a sad sigh knowing that their little adventure was coming to a full end as he landed on the balcony setting the prince down gently. They looked into the eyes of one another as the young one finally spoke. "Well, I...hope you really had fun today your majesty; we can always do it again real soon." As he was about to fly back to Knothole, Elias stopped him.

"Wait Tails. How would you like to spend the night with me here in my room? and you can go back home by tomorrow afternoon if you like to do that?" His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he used his hand to calm it down along with his tails that were happily wagging behind as he smiled a warm and cute smile in return.

"I would love that, thank you very much." He said making a bow and the two of them made their way inside.

**M/M Warning is going to be on the way! Thank you for the understanding.**

Elias quickly soon plopped down on his queen-sized canopy bed with Tails shortly following after. He looked up and down his body taking a mental picture where he could always remember him. Upon seeing his blue boots, he had taken the liberty of pulling them off for him. He raised his foot in order to do so as he slowly took one off setting it next to him; Eli shivered feeling the cold breeze around his bare foot as the same thing happened to the other. Next, Tails crawled towards him asking him sweetly to just sit up just for a little bit as he went behind to take off his red cape and no soon did he start on his shirt taking out each button out of their clasp revealing his fur.

The mobian royal stared at him with half eyes while the feeling of being caressed came underway. He started to moan softly as furry lips kissed his shoulder and the other; his neck was soon the next thing getting the special treatment as it also got sucked and nibbled. His breath hitched up in his mouth making a silent gasp as he was gently being brought down to lie on his back and soon afterward, the arousal game had started. Lips clashed onto each-other's as he used his tongue to get entrance and sure enough, the monarch opened up as both saliva filled tongues tackled one another into a sweet and passionate French kiss until they came for air.

He took off his gloves caressing his brown fur down to his chest but stopped to feel his beating heart taking over. He then gave him a peck. "Just relax... It's going to be alright." He whispered in his ear seeing him nod weakly and quietly whimpered feeling his nipples getting sucked as his face heated up turning into scarlet red breathing heavily. "Oh Tails..." He weakly answered.

**M/M Warning Now Over, I didn't want to go too deep for some of you who don't like lemon.**

** Not too far, on a tree branch sat Geoffrey St. John who was watching the love-making the entire time. He clenched his teeth couldn't believe what he was witnessing; his face turned into ten different shades of red as he soon took off a branch nearby throwing it into the moonlight. **

** "That damn little twerp! the fuck he thinks he is!? He think that he can just take my prince away from Me!? He's my responsibility not his! He should be burned to Hell along with Sonic for taking away Sally also." He grinned a severe evil and malicious grin taking off into the night coming up with a plan that was sure to stop the nonsense once and for all!**


	20. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16 everyone! Enjoy!

Chapter 16.

The mighty rays of the sunlight peeked through the large windows of the castle the next morning. They were so bright, that Elias had trouble shooing them away even trying to bury his head under the thick covers but still it was no use; giving up, he yawned and stretched his stiff muscles as he patted the bed side next to him. Realizing there was no one there, he grew confused wondering where Tails could have gone this early. Finding a note that was written on the night-table, he read very carefully.

Dear Elias,

If you are reading this little note that I had written up, I just wanted to let you know that I have gone to the store to do some school shopping since School is going to start for me real soon. I didn't want to wake you up for you looked so peaceful while sleeping so I am very sorry please forgive me, but once I get back, then we will have the rest of today together just you and I with nobody else. See you soon my Dear Sweet Prince.

Love Tails.

Elias smiled warmly setting the note down gently. "He is such a cute little ball of fur; if only I had seen the signs much earlier. He is just so good to everyone and adorable." He sighed dreamily as he shortly got up, he then headed straight into his private bathroom to take a nice cleansing bath. Checking to make sure that it was set to the proper water temperature that he desired, he slowly went into the tub as the bubbles came up to his bare chest while he smiled in a pleasurable manner and closed his eyes humming a beautiful and peaceful tune the one that his mother had sang for him when he was just an infant at the time. He soon grabbed the soap washing his arms, legs, and feet as he dived into the luke warm water washing his hair; after staying under for 15 seconds, he raised back up the gleaming auburn red hair sparkled and shined in the sunlight as he got out wrapping a towel around his waist to get dressed.

Upon closing his large closet door, a shadow of an unknown figure quickly got his attention as he turned to see Geoffrey right behind who smiled crossing his arms.

"Good morning your majesty." He said nonchalantly as he took slow steady steps towards him who stood stiffly hearing each click-clack of the skunk's boots getting closer standing just only 5 feet from him. He looked up at his stark naked shape taking in the captivating beauty of his client who blushed deep beet red.

"What are you doing here Geoffrey? couldn't you have waited a bit later to come say your morning greetings?" Eli asked sternly trying hard not to stutter but he just got a smirk in return.

"What? can't a loyal bodyguard come see his prince just to check up on him every now and then? I assure you your highness that I'm not here for anything at all. I just wanted to see your beautiful bright face once again; I haven't seen you since you were in that dreaded hospital from the other day."

The mobian squirrel gasped as he felt his back against the wall and the leader of the royal secret service's finger on his chest tracing his fur feeling it how it felt so good to just be near him smelling his scent.

Part 2 will be coming but I gotta warn you, it will be a little too much for young readers. Stay tuned!


	21. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 16 P2

I know it's 3:32 a.m. Where I'm at but I just wanna do this 2nd part of the Chapter so Enjoy! But let this be a warning, this will contain sexual harassment and rape! Viewer discretion is advised. Seriously, I don't hate Geoffrey St. John but after reading the comics online about him being Ixis Naugus's apprentice, he's been bad news ever since! argh! Well anyway, like I said enjoy and please don't hate me! I love the characters and it made me sad that they had disappeared after the Super Genesis Wave took place and thanks to Ken Penders for also removing them! :( damn him!

Chapter 16. Part 2.

Elias bit his bottom lip as he soon felt the skunk's hand on his cheek now sniffing his hair which smelt like strawberries that were freshly picked from a field. "Geoffrey..." He moaned out but the slightly taller male didn't listen; instead, he roamed his hand down to the squirrel's rear stroking his bushy tail planting a kiss on his cheek. Snapping out of his trance, and using his reflexes, he sent a punch to St. John's forehead sending him a good 3 feet away as he caught his breath quickly regaining back his standing.

"Geoffrey, what on Möbius has gotten into you?" He asked his voice dripping with a mixture of shock and pure disgust as he saw him coming closer to him once more but this time he didn't speak; grabbing the prince's wrist, who yelped, he flung him onto the bed. Now Eli's expression went from surprised to him being afraid; he was getting very nervous and frightened at the same time as he soon saw Geoff's face turned to anger slowly bringing his head down to face him at eye level.

"Do you love him?" He asked his tone surprisingly being calm and steady as the majesty grew confused wanting to know who he was talking about.

"Who are you talking about?" That part made Geoffrey snarl clenching his teeth.

"You know damn well whom I am referring to: that little pest whom you spend most of your time with." The young adult couldn't believe what he was hearing at the moment but the skunk's hands pinned to his wrists tightening them making Elias wince in pain.

"Holy Walkers, Geoffrey, don't tell me that you are jealous of Tails!" But all he got was a slap across as a response as heavy breathing was heard now.

"Heh, now it's all coming to light, you really and absolutely do love him! I should've known all along it would happen!"

"Geoffrey, whatever you have in your thick skull, just know that we are just good friends who go out of the way to make each-other happy and comfortable. How can you be jealous of such an innocent child?" Snarling and growling came into the mix as he got yet another slap.

"Shut up! you think that you are so pure and innocent because you are the son of the King and Queen but you are wrong. I've been watching you two getting it on lately but I haven't made my presence known; I even saw how you looked at him with so much love and compassion the minute he left to get you your tea at the hospital, I even saw you two on Angel Island especially when he gave you those buttercups, and don't get me started on last night either. You better stop making excuses for the ones you love because you'll be the one ending up getting hurt in the long run." He soon closed his eyes kissing and sucking on his neck but Eli kicked him in his crotch sending him flying and landing on his back as he quickly got up and ran for the door about to open it but the skunk was much faster than he was as he picked him up flinging him until he bounced. Click went the lock as took off his utility belt, purple boots, and green beret while he crawled on top of the royal male beginning to punch, and tackle giving him bruises all around and a black eye.

"I will not tolerate such behavior from you your highness, a kind, noble, and decent man like yourself shouldn't act on violence." He muttered lowering his head down towards him licking his lips to get entrance but the prince refused which made the skunk fuming. "Fine then, since you won't cooperate, I'll have to take you by force." And he flipped him over onto his stomach quickly pounding on his ass. Eli yelped.

"Geoffrey St. John, I command you to stop at once!" He yelled hopefully he would cease but all he got return were painful thrust as he clenched his teeth trying very hard to not let the tears fall just getting pure agonizing pain and not pleasure at all.

"Sorry luv, but I can't now, you're so tight... and it makes me want you even more..." A pair of lips traced down onto his back to his ass cheeks as Elias cried silently hoping this was all a nightmare but the worst part was real...


	22. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 17

Happy Labor Day everybody! Enjoy Chapter 17!

Chapter 17.

Elias had no idea how long he had been out for but his eyes were saying otherwise as he tried to open them while fighting off some of the blurriness in the process. Slowly sitting up and also trying to fight off the headache that drilled into his head like a jackhammer that went on endlessly as he tried to silence it. He looked around his surroundings seeing the belt, green beret, the pair of purple boots, and last but not least his towel that he had around from earlier when he was about to get dressed when he encountered the skunk lying carelessly on the floor. He soon slowly turned his head seeing Geoffrey himself snoozing away comfortably with a smile painted on his face. He cringed as memories of what happened came and he felt sick to his stomach like he was about to throw up any minute now. He carefully got out of the bed trying very hard not to make a sound; as he opened the bathroom door, blue eyes opened in an instant.

"I see that you are awake luv." He said gazing at his crush's full naked figure licking his lips as he used his eyes to scan him up and down. He soon got up as well making his way over towards him wrapping him up in his big strong arms kissing him on his neck and his shoulder as Elias tried to gently pull away but the skunk was stronger than he was.

"You are so beautiful you know that? the way your eyes sparkle like the many oceans that are so captivating, and your hair glows like the sunrise and sunset on the most marvelous day." Eli closed his orbs shut feeling the tears about to fall down once more but he wasn't going to dare let that happen; so instead, he gave in to the pleasure that he was receiving. He was now starting to miss Tails and he hoped that where-ever he was right now, he was praying to see him again. He could feel Geoff's wet cock against his fur as he bit his neck who winced receiving a mark as he gasped giving in to the sex crazed mobian who whispered nothing's into his ear as he licked and nibbled it.

TBC... Sorry gotta stop here but more will be up soon.


	23. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 18

Here's Chapter 18, I might be doing schoolwork, but that doesn't mean that I can't sneak a chappie in here so here goes nothing! Enjoy!

Chapter 18.

It was now late in the afternoon by the time Geoffrey had left and went about his business. Elias was still in the bed butt naked with only the large blanket that he used to cover up with; he was lying on his side trembling from all the torture that he had to endure that left him very vulnerable and helpless. Fresh tears ran down his fur along with the streaks that he had from earlier as he sniffled and whimpered really wanting to have Tails to come back and comfort him and whisper sweet and goodness things in his ears to tell him that everything will be alright and he would not have to worry any longer; he was even thinking about his soft, sweet, furry lips, lips that he fell deeply in love with that were filled with so much love, warmth, and compassion that it took his breath away knowing that he felt safe in his lover's arms and fluffy tails that wrapped around his cold body reassuring him that he was safe from harm.

Knocking at the door brought him out of his thoughts but he didn't move from the bed nor did he want to know who it was afraid that it would be that damn skunk again coming back for another round of their "fun" But hearing the little Freedom Fighter's voice on the other end, calmed him down some but still he would not budge from the bed. The young kit's face grew into concern as he made his way toward his royal boyfriend who didn't turn around to greet nor hug him to let him know how much he missed him.

"Elias what's wrong?" Tails asked his tone of voice with the same amount of worry like his expression filled face but nothing came out he even placed his hand on his shoulder that was filled with so much warmth that it was hard to deny him.

"Tails? is that you?" He asked hoping that it was no joke.

"Yes my Love, I'm back. Sorry that I took so long but after my shopping, I went with Sonic to have lunch at Chuck's Diner." He said hoping that he wouldn't get mad at him for forgetting their day together but as he turned around, what the fox saw shocked him. On the squirrel's face was a black bruise on his left eye, a scar on his right cheek, and tear stains. Tails gasped at the sight as water was forming in his sky blue orbs as he covered his mouth to choke back a sob.

"Oh Eli, who did this to you?" He asked in barely of a whisper as the monarch just fell in his arms as he let everything out feeling his back being patted and rubbed in a slow motion.

"My Dear Sweet Prince..."

Look out for Part 2 coming soon!


	24. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 18 P2

Wow, it's been nearly a week since I updated haha, sorry about that been very busy with school but don't worry, I'm here to continue.

Chapter 18. Part 2.

For the next 15 minutes, the two males were in each-other's arms as Tails rubbed up and down Elias's back to keep him calm and warm at the same time. The prince's sobs were now reduced to sniffles as his eyes became red and puffy and face was swollen from all of that. "Please my love, who did this to you?" Tails asked once again very gently and softly. The auburn haired squirrel's bottom lip trembled as bit down onto it afraid to speak up.

"G-G-Geoffrey... He was the one." He finally answered as he held down his face in shame and embarrassment. The fox kit couldn't believe his eyes and ears not for one minute.

"He did!?" He shouted only to be covered by the mouth of the Monarch to be.

"Yes. He came in here once I was finished taking a bath and was about to get dressed for the day when he forced himself onto me. H-H-He..." Fresh tears came down once more as he couldn't finish his sentence; instead, he just buried his face in the young Freedom Fighter's shoulder who held him tight not wanting to let go. Tails knew but decided not to say that word which would leave his lover painfully scarred permanently. He was more angry at himself for not coming back as soon as possible where he would've had enough time to stop the skunk from laying his dirty perverted hands on the royal acorn; then, everything started to come to light: Geoffrey St. John had a secret crush on Prince Elias! no wonder he acted the way he did when he saw them both together back at the hospital, the way he looked after him the minute he left the room. Even some days when he would be helping out here, he would stare at him while he would be going through important files plus, also staring at his plump rear when he would walk away to tend to King Max's needs.

Furrowing his invisible eyebrows, an idea soon popped into his head. "Elias listen, I know of a place where Geoffrey will never be able to find you let alone to have his way with you." Wiping the last remaining eye water away, he listened very carefully wanting to know what the kit's idea would be; his midnight blue orbs were filled with hope and mercy.

"Where?" He asked in barely of a whisper.

"Cocoa Island, it's far outside of Mobotropolis, and it's by the ocean." Having confusion written all over his face, he asked.

"Cocoa Island? but why so far away though?" Tails sighed as he caressed his cheek.

"I just want to protect you my love I hate to see you get hurt or harmed in any way and trust me, I know it like the back of my own hands. I also have old friends that live there. We can leave by tonight."

"Tonight? but I-I can't... Mother and Father will be coming back from their trip quite soon within 5 days."

"Don't worry, it's only temporary, and we'll be back here the day before they come. What do you say? do you trust me?" Elias thought for a moment and without hesitation, he smiled a very sweet and warm smile planting a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yes, everywhere you go, I'll follow you."

What they didn't know was that Geoffrey was listening in as he held up his wrist with a small communicator wrapped around. "Yes, I heard they'll be leaving by tonight. Get everyone and everything prepared. We are heading to Cocoa Island." He said as he smirked an evil smirk making his way through the city.

"Rest assured my beloved prince, you can run... But you can't hide.


	25. Dazzling Blue Eyes Chapter 19

I know it's almost 3 a.m. But enjoy this Chapter! ;)

Chapter 19.

Later that night, everyone in every hut in Mobotropolis and at Knothole was sound asleep. No lights were turned on instead, snoring could be heard making them very peaceful. At the castle, Sally was slumbering in her canopy bed as her older brother looked at her. He sighed a sad sigh wishing he didn't have to leave her but if he didn't get out soon, Geoffrey would still be paying him unexpected visits and that thought made him shiver; besides, it was the only way in order for him to lose track of him. Carefully making his way by tip-toeing, he set the neatly written note that he wrote up on her bedside table and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I will be back soon little sister it won't be for long." He thought as he went back to his quarters sitting on a nearby chair awaiting for his two-tailed soulmate. He was dressed in a salmon pink turtleneck sweater, grey sweatpants, and black boots for tonight was going to be quite chilly than usual. Soon, the sight of the fox made him run towards his bedroom window to the balcony where he was greeted by a peck on the lips.

"Are you ready to take off?" Elias nodded taking his lover's hand as they both flew down towards the biplane known as the Tornado. The auburn haired squirrel was amazed, he had never seen a plane this up close before; he gazed up at its features as it stood tall and proud under the moonlight. Tails smiled from behind placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails, this is absolutely remarkable, you did this?" He then nodded.

"Yep. It was originally Sonic's once but after awhile, he grew tired of it and decided that it was high-time for me to take over the flying for a change; with just some of the latest upgrades, and a new paint-job, it is good to go." Eli grinned hugging the kitsune and planted a kiss on his forehead who blushed.

"You are one of a kind, what would I do without you?" They stared deep into the other's eyes as the wind picked up a little bit along with the bright white light coming from the moon itself receiving a stunning glow making each of them unique; they became flushed as the younger male cleared his throat before things got out of hand.

"So...are you ready for this?" Nodding, the royal mobian climbed up into the passenger seat with Miles going into the driver seat as well letting it warm up. With the touch of a switch, the flying machine slowly started to lift off. Elias's blue eyes sparkled in unbelievable wonder. He was absolutely amazed at the disappearing ground below couldn't shake his mind off of how high they were up to the point, in his opinion, it felt like touching the stars with just a reach. He could see the huts of the village, trees, and the many tall buildings of the city leave before them as chaos and birds flew just to see giving him a greeting with just a chirp as he waved back laughing. Tails was enjoying this so much, that he took his eyes off in front of him just to see his boyfriend have the time of his life while looking ahead wiping a stray tear away from his cheek clearly in happiness feeling that his deep down in his heart that this is what the prince was yearning all along: wanting to be free without a care in the world, and tonight he was getting his wish at first hand.

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

Enjoy! And the song is called you found me by Kelly Clarkson :)


End file.
